


My PA 车 3

by LMDDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包养
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMDDD/pseuds/LMDDD





	My PA 车 3

Pepper走后，Tony就挪开了那一大堆文件，起身径直走到了卫生间前。  
看见磨砂的门面上倒影着一个小小的身影，Tony莫名脑补到一只受惊的小白兔。  
Tony笑了笑，敲敲门，向门内的男孩说道，“她走了。”  
只见那道身影猛地起身，好像还有点晕乎乎的站不稳，一手撑在了门板上，Tony噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
Peter打开门，尴尬的笑了笑，“那没什么事的话我也先走了...”  
太可怕了，差点就要被发现了...  
Peter缩了缩脖子，本能的想要赶紧逃离这个地方。  
“谁说给你走了？”Tony挡在卫生间的门口，把男孩拉回到了洗手台前，轻松的锁上门，随着一道敲墙的声音，Peter被Tony壁咚到了墙上。  
“你还没满足我的需要呢...”  
“Boss...”可怜的小白兔被抵在墙上不知所措，走也走不得。Peter清晰的看见了Tony眼里熊熊燃烧的欲望，“咕噜”一声紧张得咽了咽口水。  
接着一个深吻，来得理所当然。Tony的舌头急躁的撬开了男孩薄薄的嘴唇，将男孩的舌头缠绕起来，邀请似的一齐在男孩的嘴里共舞，侵占着男孩嘴里的甜腻。  
“唔...”即便在这几天有过许多次这样类似的吻，Peter仍是被控制的呼不上气，除了双手抵住男人的肩膀努力的做着抗议，他真的不知道该怎么办了。  
嘴上的唇仍未离开，Tony双手抚上了男孩的脸，将自己的身子向男孩贴的更近，两人身子紧贴着，Peter感受到男人下方的炙热与膨胀，比自己的突起要夸张很多。  
“Mr.Stark...别......”  
好不容易释放了嘴唇，男人又埋首于自己的脖颈，胡茬扎得他痒乎乎的。  
Tony温柔而有力的吮吸着他白皙的脖子，种下两颗草莓的同时，手也不闲着的缠上了男孩的胸膛，隔着薄薄的白衬衫捏着男孩两颗已经竖立的红豆。  
一瞬间的快感朝Peter袭来。男孩哪禁得住这等玩弄，反抗性的抓住了Tony的手，却被反握住，自己的手心紧贴着自己的胸膛，被男人掌控着动了动。  
“Pete，自己玩是不是更有感觉？”Tony戏谑的看着男孩，眼里带着一丝玩味。  
“我不...Mr.Stark...”Peter在男人松手的一瞬间把自己的手移开到Tony的肩膀，不重不轻的推着身上的男人，想要在男人解开自己扣子之前推开他。  
可Peter哪里敢拒绝他，虽然他心里一百个不情愿在办公室和Tony来一发，但还是被渐渐升起的情欲控制了身心，闭着双眼大喘着气。  
既然反抗不了，那就享受吧。

可当白衬衫的扣子被全部解开、西装裤被褪到了脚踝、自己也被男人一个用力托起屁股的坐到了洗手台时，Peter还是被一阵冰凉清醒了头脑。他觉得自己还是要说些什么，以此来抑制一下这精虫上脑的男人。可Tony箭在弦上哪顾得上Peter说什么不要在公司乱来的话，嘴里含着男孩前端已被舔红的肉粒，两手同时钩住男孩的内裤一把脱下。  
Peter这下是基本全裸在Tony面前了，说真的无论坦诚相待多少次，Peter也觉得自己永远不会习惯这样毫无遮挡的在Tony面前，尤其还要被他用炙热的眼神欣赏艺术品般的盯着看。  
Tony一手握住男孩的小可爱，只听男孩一阵惊呼，Tony开始上上下下的为他撸动着，没几下子就把定力薄弱的男孩撸得射了出来。  
Peter射了后整个身子都疲软了，硬撑着自己的身子坐稳在洗手台上，看着眼前的男人开始解自己的腰带，没几下就把那根炙热的巨大展露了出来，两人的性器贴合并轻微的摩挲时，两人都不由自主呻吟出声。  
伸出手指去蹭了些男孩射出来的精液充当润滑，一根手指缓缓滑入男孩的小穴，尽管男孩已经不是第一次了却还是被男人带有茧的手指弄得略有不适，本能的想逃离却贴上了冰冷的玻璃，让男孩炙热的身子得到温差后不自觉地呻吟出声。  
Peter觉得自己发出这种奇怪声音的根本原因还是小穴内那根好不安分的手指不断抽插，每一下都碰着他的敏感点。  
随着手指的增多，男人已经觉得自己忍无可忍，做到这个份上已经是十分客气了。你能硬撑着玩弄的可爱的男孩那润滑的小穴还要听着他那沙哑到性感的呻吟而忍住不行动吗？不能。  
抽出手指时小穴带出了不少分泌的腺液，男孩刚松了口气，大腿就又被抬起来，随后Tony那根肉棒就插了进来。  
“啊...哈......”  
Peter不得不承认，在被玩弄了那么久性欲被完全勾起后，进入到他身子里的炙热带给他的满满充实感让他十分舒服，尤其是体内的每一道皱褶都被撑开，腰上还有被死死抓住的双手，这种被掌控的感觉他也觉得很舒服。可是理智从未走远，他不断提醒着自己不能陷进去...  
“放松，乖点。”  
Tony进入后反而没有着急的抽插，而是享受着男孩体内的温度，将自己的炙热扩散到小穴内的每一处，感受着弹性极佳的小穴温柔的包裹着他的分身。  
他凑过去亲亲男孩红透的耳垂，翘起男孩紧咬的嘴唇，边亲吻着他的脸颊，下体边开始缓慢肆虐起来。  
“唔...啊......慢点......”  
体内的肉棒抽插得越来越快，Peter小声得呻吟着，双手死死撑在洗手台上以防止自己被剧烈的活动抖得滑下，而Tony则是乐得看他这副满满性欲闭着眼睛呻吟着的模样，缠在他腰上的手转而伸去拉住了男孩纤细的手腕，将他的双手抵在玻璃镜上，而又用力的在男孩的G点上大力肏了几下。  
“啊啊...”  
“Pete，你看起来好看极了。”Tony不得不承认，双手被自己捆住抵在男孩头顶的画面让Tony内心的某种黑暗的犯罪欲疯狂的滋长着，看着男孩颤抖着想要挣开双手，眼睛被刺激得红红的，嘴里还一直发出好听的呻吟和求饶，看起来可怜极了。  
“突然觉得你很适合被绑在床上操，”Tony在Peter耳边说道，“下次我想试试。”  
这样的话明显给身下的男孩带来了不小的刺激，他瞪大了眼睛拼命的摇头，红着眼睛说着不要，这副模样看起来又乖甜又可怜，Tony心中一阵喜悦。  
真是个极品的男孩。  
Tony凑过去和他接吻，在接吻的间隙中，Peter不住的发出混合着哭腔的呻吟声，这在Tony听起来美妙极了。  
“我开玩笑的Peter，放松。”Tony温柔的笑着，“来宝贝，我们换个姿势。”  
Peter红着眼睛望着他，任由着男人将自己抱下。男孩弯着腰，手扶着洗手台的边缘，被强行翘起了屁股，下一秒就感受到肉棒随之而来。  
Peter看着镜子前的自己，脸颊红红的，羞耻的被人后入式的操着，身下的小可爱随着活塞运动不断抖动...真是难堪极了......  
而另一边的Tony，在专心抽插着身下的小屁股的同时，心里正悄悄计划起下次的【捆绑】计划......  
单是想象都已经刺激得Tony上了头，现在只一心的享受着这甜美的男孩带给自己无尽的欢乐。


End file.
